Animals
by LuNa aNgEl777
Summary: High school. Everybody has to go through it sometime in there life.Well for Kagome and her friends it's like the wild, where if your not the head of the pack your as good as dead.But for Sesshomaru Taisho it's all just one big game.
1. Chapter 1: What An Ass

**Well this is a attempt to start a new story while I am still thinking on one for my other on!! grrr STUPID MINE BLOCK!! Well i hope u like it oh and so I don't have to say it again I DONT OWN INUYASHA! **

**Chapter 1: What An Ass!

* * *

**

It was such a good night, such a good night that Kagome and her friend 'Kinksta' HAD to go and get a slushy from the nearest 7Eleven! So they went down the street watching how close they got to the forest by the nearest street, some people say it was hunted. But Kagome new it was just some silly little child's tail that the old people just said to keep the little kids from going in there after dark. When they should be in there beds making sure the boggy man wasn't under there bed or in their closets!

When they got out of the store and were on there way back home Kinksta screamed and dropped her slushy. " OMG what the hell was that Kink!?"

" Ahh hehe umm I think I saw something in the forest and it kinda freaked me out!"

" Kinda huh? Well it must have scared you a lot since u dropped your slushy.." Kagome started to laugh.

" Awww man and it was a good on too! God damn you Boggy Man, Damn You!!!" Kinksta had her hands up in the air cursing the unknown thing.

" Well at least I know now that you don't like creepy things and your not as tough as you say you are!"

" HEY I SO!! You just watch Kagome.. You just watch!!"

Kagome just laughed and kept walking looking around every now and then when she heard a nose which always ended up being a car or truck of some sort. They were just about to turn the corner which led to her house when they heard something coming from the bushes from the forest!

" umm Kagome what was that..?"

" I don't know maybe it was a cat or something you know how all the people around this place let them go free!" she gulped.

" Think we should check it out? I-i-i mean you never know it could be someone in trouble?"

"Ya-aa sure but you go first miss all -high-and-mighty!" Kagome pushed Kinksta in front of her as the walked closer and closer to the forest..

" Here kitty,kitty,kitty.. We wont hurt you we just want to see if your big enough to eat use or not..."

Just as Kinksta said that something popped out from the trees and scared the living daylights out of Kagome,and Kinksta. Kagome screamed and in the process spilled her slushy everywhere! That's when they saw who scared them and they both just about shit themselves...

* * *

Sesshomaru had just finished his date for the evening and was just about to pooped. He had asked Kagura out only because she was one of the richest girls in school and he being the hottest and richest boy in school felt like he had to. Plus everyone new that she had the biggest crush on him, so he thought what was the harm in that? Well how wrong was he, Kagura turned out to be one of the most annoying most self centered bitches in this whole earth! And he would never make that same mistake twice. He was Sesshomaru Taisho. Son to the almighty Kisho Taisho!And he would not let some women act as such in his presence.

He got in to his Bugatti EB110 he started to drive around the corner and on to the high way.' I am so glad that i only have to see her at school' he thought.When he got off he went straight home and in to his house. He threw off his jacket which actually landed on the couch. He walked up the very big front steps to his room and fell on his bed. He fell asleep in almost an instant forgetting his homework completely.

* * *

" INUYASHA!! I swear your such an ASS and why the hell are you out here so late at night and scaring us!" 

" Well me and Miroku here.."

" MIROKU! where the hell are you! Do you want me to tell Sango what you have been doing in there!? You know I could say that you were in there having a little fun with Inuyasha!"

" WHAT HELL NO!!"

" ok ok lady's I will come out but only on one condition!... that you bare me my children" Miroku stepped out in to the light of the street, which was a bad idea because Inuyasha was Not holding them back in anyway.." Now, now ladies we don't want Sango to be a widow in her early years now do we!" It all fell on deaf ears!

The next morning Kagome and Kinksta drove to school in Kinksta's yellow mustang. The pulled in to the nearest parking space, Kagome put the slip giving them permission to park there in the windshield and they both got out. They were just walking up the stairs when a female ran in to them both, they looked down at the girl on the floor and laughed. There was Sango as red as a tomato.

" Sango did he do it again?"

" ummmm Yeah... he did and I swear one day I WILL get him back!!"

As Sango got up with the help of her friends Miroku was just coming around the corner..

" Well speak of the devil and he should appear!"

" I beg your pardon Miss. Kagome but I am not the devil I am a monk, from a long rank of monks, who have traveled this here land..."

' Here he goes again rambling on about how he was named after the great Miroku who saved all japan from being thrown in to darkness'

" ... and that's how I am a wonderfull monk with a cursed hand!"

After he had finished they all started to laugh and walk away,"ya right Miroku" Kagome yelled over her shoulder." And I'm the Miko who helped you!"

" See Kagome believes ME!... wait a minute... HEY GET BACK HERE!!"

They all yelled and ran screaming through the halls getting chased by the 'Monk' with the 'curesed hand'. Luckily for Kagome she ran the other way away from him but her luck was taken for granted to fast, she ran and hit something hard, and when she looked up a pair of golden eyes looked at her like they where trying to set her on fire!

" Gezzzz Inuyasha you could have warned me!"she rubbed her forehead hopping beyond hope that the headache that was coming wouldn't at all.

" I am not that little whelp! And you will never call me that again human!"

Kagome new that voice from when she was in a class with him.. It was.. god help her if it was.. she looked throw her hands and at the face again..' yup that's him alright'. " Hey Sesshomaru...I didn't see you there.."

" It would seem so" He started to walk away.

" Wow thanks for the help ya ass hole" she yelled hoping that he didn't hear her as she got up off her butt.

" Well it would seem that you are the one who ran in to this 'ass hole' as you would like to call it, so there for I don't have to help you in anyway." he turned and kept walking.

' One day I hope he gets hit by a car or something I swear sometimes he can be worse then Inuyasha!' Kagome remembered when she was in one of her class, she ended up being in a higher class then everybody thanks to her mother and making her cram all night.' He was so quiet... Well that was until his friends started coming in to the class then he just turned into your regular smart,Very Hot, ass hole.'Kagome didn't like where that was going." Oh dear Kami! Help me!" She went back to her friends not noticing her fallen necklace which was on the ground.

* * *

Well I hope that was good I know it was short but I am still brain storming here and I'm just doing this on the spot since I dont know where this is going.. I know some things that I want to do with it but I am not sure.. It all depends on how you like it. So please R&R ok thanks! Oh and P.S I think I'm only going to do it one chapter at a time give me time to make them really good!

Luna Angel


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Ok so I got a computer for my birthday

**OK I know it's been awhile but Grade 12 is harder then it looks!! I swear! so here u go starting off from the first chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The Past**

" Gezzzz Inuyasha you could have warned me!" she rubbed her forehead hopping beyond hope that the headache that was coming wouldn't at all.

" I am not that little whelp! And you will never call me that again human!"

Kagome new that voice from when she was in a class with him.. It was.. god help her if it was.. she looked throw her hands and at the face again..' yup that's him alright'. " Hey Sesshomaru...I didn't see you there.."

" It would seem so" He started to walk away.

" Wow thanks for the help ya ass hole" she yelled hoping that he didn't hear her as she got up off her butt.

" Well it would seem that you are the one who ran in to this 'ass hole' as you would like to call it, so there for I don't have to help you in anyway." he turned and kept walking.

' One day I hope he gets hit by a car or something I swear sometimes he can be worse then Inuyasha!' Kagome remembered when she was in one of her class, she ended up being in a higher class then everybody thanks to her mother and making her cram all night.' He was so quiet... Well that was until his friends started coming in to the class then he just turned into your regular smart, Very Hot, ass hole.'Kagome didn't like where that was going." Oh dear Kami! Help me!" She went back to her friends not noticing her fallen necklace which was on the ground.

Kagome and her group where sitting at the lunch table that afternoon going over what had happened that day in there classes. When out of the blue Sango and Kinksta pointed something out to Kagome. " Umm Kagome are u missing something?"

" Yeah you know it's something that hangs around your neck?" Pointed out Kinksta." Does that ring any bells!?" she added

Kagome's eyes widened ' Oh my god my necklace how could I have lost it?' she felt her neck just to second check in case her two best friends where lying. But to her luck they weren't, and she started to panic! ' No, I can't lose it!Ok calm down! you need to think of where u last had it on. Ok I had it on when I got to school, when I walked it with Kass and bumped in to Sango running from Miroku. Had it when we ran from Miroku... Oh no... I must have lost it when I bumped in to the Jack Ass!' Quickly she got up and ran grabbing Sango and Kinksta on the way out.

" Hey I ain't done beating Inu-butt over there!"

" Kass! I need your help right now! Ok..."

Kinksta stood there dumb founded and just shook her head. Never had Kagome talked to her like that before, and NEVER had Kagome called her by her real name unless things where serious. ' oh boy ' she thought.

It had been nearly two hours and was getting close to the end of school when kagome started to lose all sanity. ' how could I lose something so close to me... If she was here right now she would be shaking her finger at me telling me I should be more careful...' images of when she was younger started to flood her mind...

_**Flashback**_

A younger looking Kagome was sitting on the steps of her shrine counting down the time till her sister and father got home. When she heard a nose and looked up, there in front of her was a tall man wearing a business uniform, he had jet black hair and he's skin was a creamy white. He had the bluest eyes you would ever see like the ocean, on a cloudy day. The younger girl to his right was wearing a school uniform much like Kagome's. She looked much like the man beside her only she had green eyes instead of blue.

" Daddy! Sissy! Where have you been mama's already started dinner! She's gunna be mad if you're both late Again!"

" Kagome sweet heart have I Ever missed one of your mother fantastic meals before!?" he asked, Kagome shook her head then smiled. Her father picked her up and they all walked in to the house filled with all kinds of different smells. "Mm mm what smells so good hunny?"

" Kagome's mother looked behind her at the trio, " oh just a little of this a little of that, it is after all my little girls birthday after all!" she smiled as she rested her hands on her swollen belly.

After dinner they all sat in the living room and opened presents, she got scrolls and such from her grandfather, a wonderful silvery-blue journal from her mother and father. But the gift that Kagome loved the most was from her sister, which was wrapped in a purple box with silver string. When she opened it where was a sliver paint brush with the words 'HOPE' on the handle.

Behind the paint brush was a small silver chain necklace with a crescent moon charm on it. " Oh my! I Love IT!! Thanks sissy!" Kagome got up out of her chair and ran to her sister and knocked her on the ground, nearly taking the wind out of her.

" Your welcome Kags" The rest of the night was spent just talking about baby names for the new baby that was going to be joining the family soon.

The next day went as normal were Kagome's father and sister would leave and Kagome would help her mother around the house. Late in the afternoon the door bell rang when Kagome was just about to use her new paint brush. She ran to the door to see who it could be and saw a man in a dark blue outfit.

" Hello little girl. Is your mother home?" he asked, Kagome nodded and went to get her mother. Once her mother got to the door it was like everything went in slow motion. Her mother slowly fell to the floor holding her stomach the man yelled behind him, and a swarm of men in blue outfits came in to grab her mother and pulled her out of the house. Kagome started to cry as the men grabbed her as well.

In the car ride to the hospital, this at least is what Kagome thought since they where in an ambulance, her mother was going to have her baby. When they got there Kagome was wondering where her father and sister where. It had been at lest 5 hours when Kagome was finally able to see her mother, and there in her arms lay a cute little baby boy. Her mother told her his name was going to be Souta and that she was a big sister. Then her mother had a sad look on her face and started to cry.

" Mommy what's the matter where's daddy and sissy?" this seemed to make her mother cry harder. Kagome was confused, were where her sister and father?

" Kagome" her mother whispered " Your Daddy and sister got in to a car crash... Your daddy is with his mommy now and soon your sister will be with them." she cried harder.

Kagome knew what that meant her father was dead and her sister was dieing, before her mother could stop her kagome was screaming threw the halls for her sister. A very kind nurse asked her who she was looking for and helped her find her sister. Once they found her the nurse told Kagome that she would be outside the door if she needed her. Kagome crawled up to her sister side of the bed and lied down beside her and started to cry.

She once heard her mother telling her if you talk to someone when there sleeping they may wake up, she use to do this before her brother was born talk to him in her mothers stomach and he would start to kick. So she started to talk to her sister telling her about there new baby brother and how big he was going to get. When her sister didn't wake up and all she heard was a long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppp'nose Kagome started to panic. A whole bunch of doctors and nurses started to come in and grab Kagome and push her away from her sister.

Kagome started to cry as the doctors were putting metal things on her sister chest and saying ' clear' and 'I need more'. When the doctor looked at her he walked up to her and asked her where her mother was, she tried to be a big girl and bring him to her mother. when they finally found her the doctor told them both that her sister had died. Kagome's mother started to cry but kagome was crying do much that she was having a panic attack. Her mother didn't know what was happening till the doctor told her that she was there when it happened. Her mother looked at her with sympathetic eyes and held her till she stopped, soothing her now oldest child for what seemed like hours. And all Kagome could think of was how she never got to say goodbye.

_**End Of Flashback**_

' Come on Kagome pull yourself together! You got one more class then you can search to your hearts content!' She thought as she stumbled in to her last class, which just happened to be art...

Behind a corner a young Inu named Sesshomaru was looking at the most beautiful trinket he had ever seen in his Many years. When he walked in to the room and saw the owner of the beautiful thing he smirked,' Let the games Begin...'

**Well that's all for now it may suck a little but that's only cuz I just winged this chapter I have like 3 other chapters written down its just the concept of typing them up... which I should do A LOT quicker I know! but hey what can yeah do heh heh ... lol well please tell me what you think!? I WANNA know :D**

**Luna Angel**


	3. Chapter 3: The Woman In The Painting

Ok so I got a computer for my birthday

Ok so I got a computer for my birthday! Woot now I don't have to worry about my parents getting in to my files! - Claps hands- so I am going to be updating A LOT... more... Hopefully! -Crosses fingers- lol well I hope everyone likes the next chapter! So here you go the next chapter of Animals! Oh and by the way some people might be wondering where I got the name from right!.. Well I got it from the nickelback song Animals. Akada and I were listening to it one day and it just struck me like an apple on the head! And now look it's been a good thing to!

**Chapter 3: The Woman In The Painting. **

When Kagome sat down in her seat all she did was touch her neck. Trying so desperately not to cry, it was only her friends who kept her going at this point. Just like all those years back when her sister held her hand when she got her first shots her first day of school, when her mother couldn't take her so her big sister did. She could still see it in her head like a play by play of her sister holding her hand telling her that everything was going to be ok. Her bright eyes were all that told Kagome everything really was ok... Now here she was a senior at her sister old high school.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"Sango she's Out of it! She has been for the last 6 hours remember! Weren't you paying ANY attention when she lost IT?"

"Oh Shut up Kinkster! It's not like it was my Fault! I am just a little worried about her. You know that thing meant everything to her"

The voices in Kagome's head got smaller and smaller till they where nearly whispers and then she knew she better stop thinking of the past before her friends really did think she was ill.

"I know I know but still she should be paying more attenti-..."

"You do know I can still here you?"

"Ummmm Hey Kags what's up? Heh heh"

Kagome just shook her head, her friends meant well but sometimes it was better for them to keep their comments to themselves... The bell rang loud enough to wake whoever might have been asleep up. And in walked their teacher Mrs. Shishi, but other people liked to call her Mrs. Fishy! Or the World famous Mrs. Has Some Sushi Shoved Up Her Ass! Of Course N one said this to her face. Because if you did you would be going with her straight to the office which was another one of her favorite spots. You see Mrs. Shishi wasn't just an art teacher. She was the principle of the school, and she was a tough cookie to crake! 'Greaaaaaaaaaaaat another horrible thing to ruin my day...' Kagome rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed from her 'favorite' teacher.

"Miss. Higurashi is there something you would like to share? I assume the rolling of your eyes is a yes."

'Yes Mrs. Shishi I would like to say something. Since no one else will. You are the rudest person I have EVER met. You think you're better then everyone else. Oh and also one more thing...' Kagome stopped thinking all together where her thoughts where going she might have actually said something. And that wouldn't have gone every well. She had already been in her office Way to many times this year, thanks too Inuyasha, and Kass. Those two fighting was like watching two cats going at it. Which made it even funnier since Inuyasha was a Dog demon, and Kass had the instincts of a cat if you were around her as much as Kagome. But Kagome did not want to go in there again; sometimes Mrs.Shishi blamed it on Kagome. Saying that it was her fault that her two friends did see eye to eye. Well one day her teacher/principle was going have something coming. 'The sooner the better' she thought.

"Kagome I'm waiting."

"Oh... No Mrs. Shishi..."

"Ok then well maybe next time you will decide to keep your rolling eyes to yourself. Now Class today we will be learning how to..."

Kagome just drowned her out. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, she had been to many painting school for after school activities when her mother had to work late hours. And even then she was told she had a bright future in art. But that's not what she wanted to do. For two reasons one, being that that day her sister died she promised herself never to be as happy as she was then, she was scared and afraid that she would make her sister upset. Upset to watch her younger sister and brother growing up without her there to join in on all the fun and love that they had. And two, she was just straight out scared shitless that no one would like her work, even though everyone told her she was a brilliant artist. Even Mrs.Shishi gave her a compliment here and there about her work. But there was just a gut feeling to Kagome that no one would like it, and Kagome ALWAYS went with her gut. Ever since she was a little baby she did and it always got her in to sticky situations but it always got her out as well...

As Mrs.Shishi was going on tell everyone to pick up there brushes and to start 'imagining' the art work flying on to the page. Like a Lion would 'Fly' for a Zebra, she had weird ways of explaining things to people, but most of the time it worked. 'Well Kagome prepare for the rest of the day to be as long as Hell!'

He looked at her every move, every change that happened to her, and he could tell that she was upset when she came into the room. Everything around her screamed it! He watched as her friends tried getting to her, but all she did was give them a shake of her head and went back to her usual drifting off into space. He noticed that she always did this around this time of day never any other time. But today she was sad and he couldn't figure out why? She had done everything she did every other day? Had he missed something? Something that was important? ' No I couldn't have' Gezz the only reason he took this stupid class was because he bumped in to her (on purpose) last year when course selection was going around to see what she had taken. He would have been in all her class. Sept one small detail he forgot, She took gym and at their school boys and girls classes where separate. You could only imagine what a fool he looked like when he went to see his counselor about it. Let's just say his counselor got a little ticked. But all he wanted to do was be close to her, was that such a crime? He looked at her for a little to long because she looked at him and gave him a grim smile. That one smile made his heart sing! He smiled back not wanting his sweet darling thinking he forgot about her and that he didn't care that he reserved one of her genuine smiles. 'One day she will be mine' he thought. He looked at her again 'I hope'

The bell rang and kagome got up and looked at her painting. she thought for a few minutes then went to leave. It was like all her other paintings, she seen this person in her dreams but could never figure out who it was? She would spend so many nights drawing her, trying so hard to think of something else but her face. Like whom she was and what she did. Sometimes she would get visions in class when Mrs.Shishi would go on and on about something. But she would never find out who her dream woman was no matter how hard she tried, so she did what she always did she drew them. This one was different from the others, in the others she was smiling and laughing with a young child, but in this one she was crying. It was almost like she was reflecting Kagome's mood.

The young woman was sitting in the rain on a rock with the crescent moon shining down upon her. Kind of like a like of hope for her even when she was covered in the dark of night. You could see that her one leg was up with her arms wrapped around it looking for some kind of warmth. The moon was casted in such a way that you could only see half of her face, and even that half you could tell she was beautiful. She had a single tear running down her face. It was like she was longing for something, anything that would comfort the pain she was in. It drew you to the painting. And that's what she felt; the exact thing is what she felt even though she wouldn't admit it to her friends.

Everyone who went near the painting almost cried like they felt her pain, even Mrs.Shishi took a good look at it and said 'well done! KAGOME!' on the verge of tears.

"Wow, Kagome I think that's your best piece of art yet! You did it in one Class! My my." Miroku was looking at the painting for one last time then turned to Kagome.

"Yeah I did but the thing is, is that this is the SAME person I paint all the other times as well." Miroku looked at kagome like she was crazy. "Don't give me that look! It IS! I don't know why but today I just thought of this doesn't it look like she's so..."

"Alone..."

Kagome and Miroku looked behind them to see the prince of ice himself looking at kagome's painting almost like he was in a chrance.

"Umm yeah that's what I was going for." She lied.

"Humph, Right" was all he said as he walked out of the class.

"What was that?" She asked

"DO NOT ask me I don't even want to know!"

As they were walking out of the class and to their lockers Kagome spotted Naraku who was walking their way. "Hey Naraku!" She ran and gave him a big bear hug. (A/N: Naraku is good in this story I am trying to mix it up a little you know. And I have read in a lot of story where he is a good guy and he can play the part pretty well! He's just a young child trying to get out of a grown mans body :D! Lol)

" Hey Kags! Umm where's your charm necklace?" He asked as he watched Miroku do funny things behind Kagome. It wasn't till after she told him what happen did he understand why Miroku was doing it.

" And so I have been searching the school ALL DAY for it and I can't find it" she sniffed back tears.

" Aw its ok Kags I'm sure you'll find it somewhere it has to be here somewhere?" He looked at his watch. " Shit sorry Kagome I hate to cut this short but I got football Practice! And if I'm late again the couch is gunner kill me! So I will call you later ok?"

" Yeah you go Get'em! And whoop Sesshomaru's butt for me k!"

" Is he STILL being an asshole?"

" Hey he's YOUR best friend NOT mine!" She yelled at him as he rounded a corner.

" Don't Worry I'll talk to him!" Then he was gone.

" Well THAT was nice not even a hello!" Yelled Miroku at no one in particular.

" You did try to touch his Ex REMEMBER!"

" I did NOT.. I told you I am CURSED!"

"Yeah we all hear it Miroku!" She laughed as he also walked away. " Bye! Talk to you later!" She waved and he waved back as she opened her locker." Silly Lecher" She looked in her little mirror and touched where her necklace use to be. " I'm Sorry" she hit her head off her locker before she shot it. Her eyes closed the whole time. When her locker shut a little harder then before her eyes flew open and there in front of her was an overly pissed Kagura...

" You RUINED my date!!" She shrieked. "So now your gunna make up for IT!! BITCH!" And she lunged at Kagome...

**AHAHAHAHA you thought I was going to go on! Hell no I got to go to bed! I have to go to school tomorrow! I think I am failing one of my classes Human Growth and Development! And I HATE IT! My teacher takes the WHOLE class to take up one STUPID firkin sheet! Like come ON! Lol well yeah so I didn't go on Friday! This is a bad thing cuz if u miss one class Ur piraticaly screwed! Oh well lol so I hope you all liked it and I hope beyond HOPE that you R&R! PLEASE! Thanks Bunches! ;P**

_**Luna Angel**_


	4. Chapter 4:Plans,Games,and Fighting?

Ok so I got a computer for my birthday

Ok so I know I said I would update.. well as you can all c I didn't.. and now I am in school with nothing to do till like 1 so I am going to start writing in the library and if someone asks what the hell am I doing it's a project! Everyone got that! Lol :P Well here is the LONG awaited chapter… and when I say long I mean LONG awaited… hope u like it R&R!

**Chapter 4- Plans, Games, and Fighting?**

**Last time- **

" I did NOT.. I told you I am CURSED!"

"Yeah we all hear it Miroku!" She laughed as he also walked away. " Bye! Talk to you later!" She waved and he waved back as she opened her locker." Silly Lecher" She looked in her little mirror and touched where her necklace use to be. " I'm Sorry" she hit her head off her locker before she shot it. Her eyes closed the whole time. When her locker shut a little harder then before her eyes flew open and there in front of her was an overly pissed Kagura...

" You RUINED my date!!" She shrieked. "So now your gunna make up for IT!! BITCH!" And she lunged at Kagome...

**This time-**

Kagome side stepped Kagura and luckily got missed by only a few centimeters. That said leaving Kagura to fall flat on her face.

" What are you talking about I was out with Kinkster all night!? You have got to have me mixed with someone else…" that said she started to walk away.

Kagura did not like what she was hearing she knew it was that little bitch! She was the only one that Naraku talked about when he wasn't talking about all his other friends. And it annoyed the hell out of her! He was supposed to love her and always talk about her! She was the most popular girl and school and though she couldn't get the most popular boy in school she still had her rights! Did she not? ' I'm right I'm gunna show her who's boss!' Kagura shot up from here spot on the ground and grabbed Kagome by the back of her hair and pulled. Kagome letting out a very loud and hurtful scream, elbowed Kagura in the gut thus ending in Kagura letting go.

" look I told you I didn't do ANYTHING leave me the hell alone unless you wan a black eye on the already ugly FACE!"

That was it all hell broke loose after that…

* * *

Inuyasha was having a great day. He and his girlfriend had a quick go in one of the downstairs bathrooms. As he was walking down the halls he saw a commotion and started to walk down to check it out. He bumped in to Kinkster and started it with her as well.

" Hey Kinky-Stir what's going on up there?"

" Nothing much Inu-butt just a bunch of chicks fighting! Oh..My..God.. Why the hell would she do that!"

" Why would who do what?!" Kinkster grabbed Inu's face and made him look really hard at the two 'chicks' as Kinkster liked to put it fighting. " Holy Shit! Kagome's beating the living shit out of Kagura. This being true Kagome was indeed beating the crap out of Kagura.

Picture this Kagome had only one scratch and that was on her arm from her elbow down, but Kagura on the other hand had several scratches, the beginning of a black eye and one chipped tooth…Kagome was not someone to mess with when she was mad, with a little bit of depressed on the side.

" Holy crap Kags what are you doing!" Inu yelled

" Shut up Yasha , she's a big girl she can take care of herself. No thanks to you though.."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean!" He turned to Kinkster which happened to be a big mistake.

' BANG'

" That's what it's supposed to mean! You dumped her for here cousin! I mean come on Yasha! You deserve every Punch I'm about to give you!"

" Wha.."

' BANG'

" That's it your not a girl! You're a Man in a Woman's body! Screw you!' Inuyasha tried taking a hit but instead he proceeded to hurt himself.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what happened she just snapped. She hated it when someone blamed her for something she didn't do! So she warned her and then all hell broke lose. 'I think I broke her nose…and maybe her arm.. oppss.' Just as she was about to throw another punch Kagura's way here arm was grabbed by none other then Mrs. Shishi…

"Miss. Higurashi I do hope you have a Very good reason why you are doing this.?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Kass and Inuyasha in the same silence as she was in. When all four of them got to her office since she was a teacher and one of the vice principles it was hard to get away with something with out her knowing. They all sat down on one side of the room while her and Kagura sat on the other.

" We will hear what Miss. Fang has to say then everyone else." She looked at Kagura and all water works broke out. Kagura started talking about how SHE was at Her locker and Kagome came and started harassing her and pushing her around.

" I wasn't doing anything! I was just going to go see my sweetie! Honestly!"

" There, there Kagura. It's all right." She handed her a tissue. " well Miss. Higurashi you better have a good reason for doing that to Miss. Fang. You do know her father gives a good amount of money towards this school every year!"

" Mrs. Shishi you have to believe me when I say I did Nothing she said! Zip! Nothing! She was the one who came to My locker and started pushing me around. I warned her that she should go away and she didn't so it was self defense!"

" Self defense or not Miss. Higurashi you still left a lot of damage on her now say your sorry and I will let this one slide." She smiled at Kagura letting her know that she will get one out of Kagome.

" No"

" I beg your pardon? What did you just say?"

" No"

" Very well then Miss. Higurashi I have no choice but to suspend you till further notice. Get your things and leave the school since it is the end of the day. I will call you when you may come back."

" WHAT! You can't do that! Just because I didn't say sorry! She was the one after me! Not the other way around!"

"Miss. Higurashi if you keep this up I will be forced to call your mother and tell her about what is going on with you at school… Daydreaming.. Skipping classes… Fights on school grounds.. Really Miss. Higurashi I thought your mother raised you better then that!"

That was it Kagome was over pissed now. All she wanted to do was fry Both there asses! ' If only it was legal to fry a youki and get away with it! Now that would make my day' Kagome started to think of the many ways she could get them to look fry as a crisp and laughed. " Fine I will leave but ." she turned to Kagura. " If you EVER accuse me of doing something I didn't do I will make sure you get more then suspended." With that said she left the room and went back to her locker.

* * *

" Wow talk about mager downer!" yelled Kinkser as she walked over to Kagome who was sitting down by her locker shoving stuff in her locker." She thinks me and Inu-stinko over there had something to do with you and that bitch! I mean come on! My parents give more then her's and I STILL get in more shit! I think her dad and Mrs.Shishi got something going on huh?" she knuged Kagome's side.

" Kass what in the 7 hells am I going to do! She will call my mom and you know what she's going to do! Gaaa!!" They started to make their way to their cars.

" ok look here is what you do. When you get home tell your mom your spending the next two weeks at my house because my parents are out of town and I hate being home alone! Then keep the phone with you and just tell your mom that you need to wait till I call. When the school calls just act like its me, I do it all the time and my parents have yet to find out that I haven't been a very good girl." She smiled as she got in to her car.

" yeah your right it can't be that hard. I'll do that and can I spend the next two weeks at your house since your parents aren't home and your don't like to be alone in that big house."

" Yeah no problem. Just call me when your on your way so I can clean up a bit. Ok"

" yup and this better work Kinkster or I'm dead!"

" It will do you have no faith in me! I feel so sad." ' Sniff'

As they laughed and got in to their cars Inuyasha came storming out of the school. " Great Just Great! Thanks to a certain SOMEONE! I got suspended TO! Wait to go Kinky-stir!" He grabbed his helmet for his bike and put it on.

" Inu-butt what have I told you about calling me that… Its Kinkster get it straight! Didn't your mother EVER teach your proper Grammar!? EVER!?"

" Shut it! Thanks to you I have to tell my mother what happened! She and my dad are going to kill me! They already know that I have been skipping to see Kikiyo and think Sesshomaru is all that but now! Damn you K-ass!"

" That's it!" Kinkster pulled out and revved her engine. When she sped off dust and rock flew every where but mostly on Inu Yasha leaving his nice black jacket all dusty and dirty. His helmet scratched to shit.

" KASS!! I'm going to kill you!"

" Only if you can catch me Doggy-boy!" and then she was gone Inu Yasha far behind.

Kagome just laughed and drove home thinking on how on earth she was going to pull this off with her mother….

He watched as his stupid half brother and the girl Kinkster were fighting like cat and dog. Which made it ironic since Inuyasha was indeed a dog demon. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed the smooth surface of the necklace he had with in his grasp. He had an idea that would get him what he wants. He knew that her friend Kass couldn't back out of a fight. Or a challenge. She was as stubborn as his half brother only more smart. So he had his plan in action and it was going to work, all he needed was the girl to co-operate with him and he would have her where he wanted her. Or so he thought….

* * *

Well there you have it one complete chapter! And I know it's short but its better then nothing! I think I am going to do this more often but I am not promising ANYTHING! But I thank everyone who reads my story! It helps me! I do hope though I get another 10 reviews! That would make me write more..' Hint, Hint..' lol well R&R Please and thank You!

_**Luna Angel**_


	5. Chapter 5: Who Knew

**Chapter 5 – Who Knew**

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked into her house. She swung her bag on the floor and took off her shoes.

"I'm in here sweetie" Her mother called from the kitchen, when Kagome walked into the kitchen her mother was over the sink doing the dishes. "How was your day Hun?"

Kagome looked at her mother trying to come with something that would get her out of this mess. So she said the only thing that came to her mind.... "It was great! But I think I lost the necklace that sis gave me... It's probably in my locker or something when I took it off for gym! No need to worry! Heh...Oh and Kass wants to know if I can sleep over for the next two weeks?" 'This better work Kass....'

"Well Kagome it's alright about your necklace... Your father always had a way of finding things and I know you will as well. As for going over to Kass's, I'm not too sure. What about school? And aren't her parents going to get a little upset that you're spending two weeks there?"

"That's the thing mama! Her parents are going to be gone out of town... you know how they are. And well Kass doesn't want to be all alone in that big house all by herself. So can I go? Henry is watching the house, so we'll have an adult there! Please!?" Kagome tried putting on her best puppy dog face that made anyone cave in.

"Alright as long as Henry's there it's alright. Now help me finish these dishes" Kagome and her mother finished the dishes, her mother started dinner while Kagome walked upstairs and started to pack. She told her mother that she needed to keep the phone right beside her encase Kass called her, she told her that if someone called for her she would bring the phone down to her right away. She just hoped that this plan would work and that her mother wouldn't ask to speak to Kass like every other time she was on the phone with her. Kagome decided to pack almost her whole wardrobe since her and Kass switched clothes a lot. She packed her tooth brush, hairbrush, comb, toothpaste, and the whole shebang! 'You can never be to careful'

After she was almost done packing the phone rang, when she looked at it, it read 'Shikon School Board'. Kagome gulped. "Moment of truth" she said as she pressed the talked button and said hello. She talked to the person on the other end acting very well like her mother. 'Looks like all those drama classes paid off.' When she was done on the phone she hung up but kept it to her ear and started walking down the stairs. When her mother saw her and seen that she was one the phone she knew it was Kass.

"Kagome? Dear can I speak to Kass to see where her parents are going encase we need to get a hold of them?"

Kagome looked at her mother like she was a dear caught in the headlights. "Ummm... Mom Kass can't really talk right now. Her parents are leaving and she wants to see them off. She was just calling to tell me that she was not going to be home when I drove over and that she left the key where she always does. And that Henry is probably in the house somewhere. So she can't really talk." 'Sweet save Kagome!' she thought. She gave herself a little mental pat on the back.

"Oh alright well when you get there and Kass comes home can you let me talk to her? If that's alright?" She looked at Kagome like if it wasn't ok that she was going to make it ok. Even if she had to take it kicking and screaming!

"Sure mama whatever you say!" Kagome ran up the stairs, once she got into her room and shut her door firmly behind her she did a little dance to celebrate her victory in winning. 'I can't believe I did that and got away with it! Wait Kagome you're not home free yet. You have to get to Kass's THEN your home free.' She finished her packing and walked down the steps. She played a couple games with Souta, helped her grandfather straighten up his study, then kissed her mother good bye promised to call once she got there and ran out the door.

She hopped into her car and drove off, getting out her cell phone when she was at a red light she started to dial Kinkster's number. She started to drum her fingers on the dashboard as she waited for the ever so polite Henry to answer the phone. After the 3 ring she was starting to get a little pived "Pick up Pick up Friken Pick U-"

"Yo"

"Hey Kass! I'm on my way! I actually got away with it! She fell for it all!"

"Wow I actually thought you wouldn't do it and cave... but you did! Congrats! Now get your ass over to my house so we can go out!"

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in about 10 minutes okay?"

"Yes that's fine now hurry your ass up!"

'Click'

Kagome just looked at her cell phone dumb founded. 'That chicky little bugger! She hung up on me!' She pressed the end button and threw her cell phone in the seat beside her and continued driving. When she finally got to Kass's house she still couldn't believe that someone like her would live in some place like that. Her house was a big what house with pillars and everything kind of like the Fresh Prince of bell air house but a little smaller. Everyone they hung out with called her house the Fresh Prince house and Kass hated it more than anything anyone who has ever calls her house that gets one big talking to... She didn't like people thinking she was rich, It was her parents that where rich not her. She made sure everyone knew that, especially Inuyasha who was always down her back on why she didn't act like all the snob stuck up wannabes who used their daddy's money to get any and everything they wanted.

Kagome laughed at those two and how much they liked to get on each others nerves. But when it came for standing up for their friends they put aside their differences and worked together to help them. It was rare but it DID happen! When Kagome finally got to Kass's house she parked her car in the spot she always did, grabbed her bag and cell phone and got out of the car. Making sure to lock the door before she walked to the door. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, lately she got the feeling that someone was always watching her. Her mother and Sango said it was just her miko powers going a little out of wack but kagome knew it was something totally different. So she expanded her miko powers for any threat. When she found none she went over to the nearest pot and lifted it revealing a small silver key. She put it in the lock and opened the door to the rather large house.

When you walked in it was not too big but big enough, you walked just 10 steps in front of you and you had the living room with the big screen TV and many places to sit to your right. And to your left there was the dining room. The kitchen was just beyond that, with other ways into it around the house. If you kept going straight to your left there where stairs that led up to the 2nd and 3rd floors and to your right where stairs going down that's where the game room was which took up most of the basement. They spent many night down there with the group, drinking and having a good time. The guys always played pool but when Kagome, Kinkster and Sango stepped in the boys hardly won. Which most of the time led to Kinkster and Inuyasha getting in to a big fight, which led into Inuyasha getting kicked out of Kinkster's house? Henry being the one to break it up, everyone else was too scared to go anywhere near either of them.

Kagome started to walk towards the living room knowing Kass would be doing something there and if not she would be down stairs. When she found no one in the living room she high tailed it to the basement to find Kass sitting on the couch watching TV. Kagome put her bags down and walked around and sat on the couch, grabbed the popcorn right from her hands.

"And what may I ask do you think you're doing?"

"I'm eating popcorn that's what I'm doing. What did you think I was doing?" she giggled.

"Eating my Friken popcorn that's what you're doing!" she snatched her bowl away from Kagome and started munching down on it fast before Kagome ate the rest. "So did your mom fall for it?"

"Yeah but she wants you to call her to let her know where your parents are just encase something happens. You know my mom..."

"Yeah no problem just hand me the phone"

Kagome looked around trying to find it. Finally Kinkster couldn't handle it anymore and she started to laugh so hard she cried. "Yo Sherlock you're sitting on it... You think someone would notice a big piece of something underneath there ass!" Kagome just blushed and grabbed the phone under her. Kass called Kagome's number and started talking to her mom. She told her that her parents were going to Italy for two weeks and that they left a hotel number in case something happened like she burned down the house or something. Kagome's mother just laughed and agreed, she told Kass to bring the number by tomorrow before school. Kass said there was no problem in that and said goodbye telling her that Kagome said that she loved her and would talk to her later.

"So what did my mom say?"

"Oh nothing much just that she wants us to drop of f the phone number tomorrow before we go to 'school'"

"And you told her what?" Kagome looked at her with wide eyes.

"I told her that we would bring it before school just like she said."

"Oh my god! Kass! She's gunna know something's up! I just know it! Oh my god!!!"

"Kagome Chill! Everything is going to be alright! We will go to school park our cars in the driveway and just go to Fat Cats for awhile. Till school ends then go back to our cars and off to my house or wherever. Okay! So it's no big deal woman!"

"Well you can't blame me for worrying. She is my mother and I know what she would do if she found out I got suspended for something as stupid as fighting... since I NEVER fight in the first place...Stupid Kagura! I have never done anything to get and when I do out of self defence I'm the one who gets in crap! It's just really unfair!"

"Yeah I know. I just wish there was a way to get back at the preppy little bitch!"

"I'm sure we will figure something out, but for right now can we focus on how I'm not going to cave in front of my mother..."

So they started talking on different ways Kagome could confront her mother without spilling the beans on them getting suspended. The end result was that Kass was just going to go in and hand her mom the slip of paper. Thus insuring that Kagome didn't have to confront her mother again for another two weeks unless they got in trouble. And with Inuyasha as their friend there was a big chance that, that was going to happen.

* * *

The next day was cloudy, and the weather man called for heavy rain all day. 'Great' Kagome thought. 'Another day that looks how I feel.' They had gone over to Kagome's and gave her mother the paper with all the phone numbers and addresses that she needed, in case of an emergency. So now they were on their way to the school to drop off the car, and then head over to fat cats. But when they got to school there was a big crowd of people, in the middle of the parking lot.

"What do you thinks going on?" asked Kass as she drove into the nearest parking space, but far enough away so that nothing and no one could really tell it was hers. Or bash it for that matter... When they got out Sango came running up to them in a hurry, her face was as red as a tomato and her hair was in big clumps everywhere.

"Sango! What happened! You look like you've just been in a fight!"

"Yeah I have. Kagome you will never guess who has your necklace!" she puffed out.

"WHO!" Kagome looked around at every liable suspect.

"Sesshomaru! He got out of his car this morning and Inu was driving by on his bike and say something falls out of his pocket. When he asked Sesshomaru what it was he said it was none of his business and to go away. So you guy know Inu." They look at her as if to say no shit, and to continue. "Well Inuyasha followed him, he didn't get to far as you can see" she pointed to the crowed in the middle of the parking lot." There fighting right now, Kagura and her band of wannabes got into in so I stepped in and that's why I'm like this. The little bitch lunged at me after I yelled at Sesshomaru, telling him that was yours and to hand it over." She smiled as Kagome walked by her to the crowed, her and Kinkster right behind her laughing the whole time.

Kagome was beyond mad. She couldn't believe he had her necklace this whole time and wouldn't give it back. 'I must have dropped it when I bumped into him yesterday.' She walked right over to the crowed pushing anyone and anything that was in her way till she came to the middle where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where standing. Kagura not too far behind them both making sure no one got in the way.

"Hey Sesshomaru I think you have something that belongs to me. So give it back now and this can all stop."

Kagura looked at her and started walking towards her. "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome that necklace was for me from him and everyone thinks it's your! That's so funny can't you see with your normal human eyes that it's a very expensive piece of jewellery! And it's obviously for me!" She smirked at Kagome slackened jaw.

"Well Kagura" she put more emphasis on her name." If your Sesshomaru did buy that for you then if you where to look at the back of the 'Crescent moon' it will say I love you." As Kagome said this Sesshomaru did indeed look at the back and it did say I love you in carved on the back. "So you see Kagura it is MINE and it will NEVER be yours." She stormed over to Sesshomaru and stuck her hand out waiting for him to hand it over.

Sesshomaru had other plans, this is what he wanted. He wanted to get her all mad so she would agree to the plan he had made. So he just looked at her and put the necklace back in his jacket pocket. "Have you ever heard of finders keepers Kagome?" Kagomes face went red with anger. 'That did it.'

'How DARE he!' she thought as she was ready to hit anything at the moment! He was even a good option at the moment. "Sesshomaru... It means a lot to me and I would appreciate it if you gave it back..."

"Well Kagome I'll give it back on one condition."

"Name it..."

Sesshomaru smirked this is exactly what he wanted. She had fell right into his trap and she didn't even know it. "You will go on a date with this Sesshomaru."

Everyone in the crowd gasped, Kagura looked at the verge of tears and Koga looked like he was going to kill someone. Kagome on the other hand stared at him open mouthed. "You want me to what!"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"No I won't! That's mine and you stole it! Give it back or else!" Kagome was getting so frustrated! She wanted to punch something, anything! If it would just make him give it back to her!

He just smirked." Or else or else what? I'm sure you could hurt this Sesshomaru even if you tried. I want a date or you're not getting your necklace back."

"The hell she isn't!" Kagome heard someone yell, and then out from the crowd came Kinkster and Sango. "How about a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" he looked at them both with interest.

"How about we go to Fat Cats down the street and challenge you to a game a pool? You pick your best two guys and us three will go against you. If your team wins Kagome goes on your date and you give her necklace back."

"Kass what the hell are you doing!" Kagome asked.

"I got this don't worry! "

"And if I lose" he asked

"If you lose you give her back her necklace and tell that Kagura started the fight yesterday between Kagome and her. So this way everyone wins."

Sesshomaru thought about this for a second. He thought Kass was right either way everyone wins. He could hear Kagura saying how it wasn't fair to her at all. If looks could kill she would be drop dead on the floor right now, from all the demons who where glaring.

"Yes this Sesshomaru accepts your deal." He held out his hand, Kass shook it to seal the deal.

'Great' Kagome thought. ' we are totally going to lose' she just looked down turned around and started walking back to the car, hoping beyond hope that there was at least one kind God up there that liked her enough to help her out just a little bit. "I'm some god's personal joke..."

**

* * *

Okay Guys!! I know I haven't updated for a long time! And well guess what Luna got for Christmas! She got a Brand New Laptop!!! Woot!! Yes, yes! It's awesome! It has everything I need to update my stories! And I thank every single one of you for your reviews! I really appreciate it! So I will update it I can get 10 or 15 more review! I will love you all so much if you can do that! Thanks and I will update a lot sooner! **

**So Love you all!**

**Luna Angel**


	6. Chapter 6: No Way In Hell

**Chapter 6 – No Way in Hell**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. They had lost. Kinkster, Sango, and herself had lost to Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku! They had just sunk their last ball and when it was Sesshomaru's turn he looked at Kagome right in the eyes and smirked then proceeded to sink the eight ball. 'The little bastard he knew this was going to happen! That we were going to lose!' Kagome looked at Naraku who just sighed and gave her a small smile and a shrug.

When she found out that Naraku one of her best friends was helping her worst enemy at the moment, she was beyond furious. She thought back to when she found out earlier and still couldn't believe it.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was walking to her next class when she stopped at her locker to get a couple things. 'That asshole who the hell does he think he is! I'll give it back if you go on a date with me! The nerve of that self-centered jack-'_

"_Kagome!" _

_Kagome looked behind her to see Naraku walking over to her. She smiled, and shut her locker walking over and meeting him half way._

"_Hey Naraku what's up?"_

"_Umm Kagome I don't know how to tell you but... well...."_

"_Ruku you know you can tell me anything what is it? What's going on?"_

"_Sesshomaru asked me to help him with a deal he had with a girl... For pool... And I told him yes. But Kagome I had NO clue what so ever that it was you! I swear!"_

"_HE WHAT! The Asshole! I knew he would do something like that! And why the hell would you say yes! Go and tell him no! Cause if you go against us I know for a fact that we are going to lose! Ruku not any of us have beaten you yet! Not ONE!" Kagome was freaking out now. She didn't want to go on a date with Sesshomaru after what he did. "Do you have any idea what he did Ruku? He took my necklace and told me he wouldn't give it back unless I went on a date with him!"_

"_Kagome he's not that bad of a guy... He's actually nice once you get to know him...."_

"_Get to know him! I am not; I refuse to get to know him! After what he did! Hell no! Hell will freeze over before I do that!"_

"_Come on Kagome, I'll go easy on you guys so you have some sort of a chance?"_

"_Thanks Ruku but I don't like pity..." she looked at him with a glare as she walked away.' He will lose!'_

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome with a Very angry Kinkster behind her ready to pounce at any minute. He looked at her, dangled her necklace infront of her face. "I will be picking you up Friday night at 6pm. Please wear something nice but not too casual. Oh and the pool games on me" He smirked walked over to the bar handed the man a 20 dollar bill and walked out. Koga and Naraku right behind him, since he was there only way home.

* * *

Kagome walked into Kinkster's house in a huff. "How the hell could we lose? And this is your entire fault" she pointed a figure at Kass. Who just looked at her as if she was stupid, "don't give me that look! ' Oh it will be fine Kagome I got this' You GOT THIS! My ass!" She flopped down on the couch.

"Hey I said I got this. And I do. You really don't want to go out on this date with him do you?"

Kagome looked at her as if she was the stupidest person on earth. "What was your first clue?"

"Hmm could it be that stupid look on your face... Look all we have to do is make him give you back the necklace and then ditch'em!"

"And how in the hell do you plan on doing that! He's a Friken demon for Christ sakes! He'll smell something's about to happen a mile away!" Kagome got up and started to pace thinking about what would be a good way out.

"You just leave that to me. I got a plan and if it doesn't work then I will personally go and give Inuyasha a big hug!" Kass looked like she was going to be sick when she said this.

"Okay fine! But if you screw up I'll make you do more than hug him!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting ready for his date. He thought he looked pretty sexy if he did say so himself. Dark blue jeans with a black dress shirt, the first few buttons undone. He didn't have his hair in a pony tail he let it out and flowing. When he got into his car he made sure he had her necklace in his pocket then went to pick her up at Kinkster's house.

When he got to her house he was surprised that one, she didn't live that far from him in a rather large house. Not as big as his but big enough. He got out of his car walked up to the door and rang the door bell. An older man answered the door and told him to come in, and that Kagome would be down in a minute he pointed to what looked like a living room and told him to make himself at home. So he waited in the living room on the couch.

In another part of the house.....

Kagome was freaking out. "Oh. My. God, KASS! He's HERE!! What the hell am I going to do!!?"

"Kagome calm down remember the plan!" she grabbed Kagome's face in her hands. "Go out with him and send me a text of where you are going have dinner or something and then wait till he gives you the necklace. Then when he finally gives it to you say you have to go to the bathroom. Find the back door to the place and book it out of there! I'll be waiting in the car for you got it!" Kagome just shook she head yes. "Okay now go get'em!" Kinkster pushed Kagome out of her room and down the stairs.

When Kagome came down the stairs Sesshomaru was speechless. She was wearing a short dark blue dress that shined in the light. It had a halter top to it where it went around her neck making her chest look rather big. This Sesshomaru had no problem with at all. And the dress was just above her knee giving him a good look at her legs but still a little for the imagination. He was in heaven. Kagome on the other hand was in hell. She never thought it would come to something like this to get her necklace back from the likes of him! And it was all Kass's fault! 'I'm going to make her do more than just hug Inuyasha if this doesn't work...' she smiled at him, a fake smile but he would take that none the less.

"Shall we go?" he extended his arm to her and she took it blushing at how handsome he looked when she took a good look at him.

'He doesn't look that bad... No Kagome! Don't think of the jerk face like that! Stick to the plan!' "Umm Sesshomaru do you think we could let Kass know where I am just in case something happens and she needs to get a hold of me?" He nodded and wrote down the address and number of where they were going. Kagome had no clue where it was and that made her even more nerves.

When they got to the place kagome was amazed. It was a sea food restaurant right off of a beach. They got a table outside that was reserved for them. Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh air. She always loved the sound of the sea and the air. It just calmed her walked out nerves right down, to the point where she was almost comfortable. Sesshomaru ordered them a small appetizer then turned and looked at her. She could feel his gaze on her but she didn't pay any attention to him and kept looking at the setting sun. If this was a real date it would be Very, Very romantic. She sighed.

"So Kagome what would you like to talk about?" He asked hoping to start some sort of conversation up.

"Well first off we can start by you giving me my necklace back. I'm here and I'm not leaving so can I please have it back?" she turned her head from the setting sun to look at him right in the face.

He sat there stunned her face in the setting light of the sun was breath taking even more then her normal beauty. He swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than he thought... He didn't want to be rude to her. He wanted her to like him but she was different, she wasn't like the other girls at their school who would throw themselves at him just to get his money or into his pants. That's why he liked her so much she was different she fought with him and was never scared that he would kill her the moment she opened her mouth. 'But what a wonderful mouth it is'

"Well Kagome I know you're not going anywhere but you aren't getting your necklace back till I have you back in the safe confines of your home. Or in other terms Kass's home."

Kagome glared at him. 'Shit, Kass is definitely going to get it now.' There food came soon after and they ordered the main course. After before their dinner came the waitress had flirted with Sesshomaru like no tomorrow. She would touch his arm when asking him if there was anything else she could get him smiling whenever he talked. Kagome couldn't stand it especially when she wanted something the stupid twit would just look at her and then start trying to talk to Sesshomaru again! She wasn't even that good looking rather ordinary with her dirty blond hair and slightly tanned skin. Sesshomaru knew that this was upsetting Kagome so he looked at the waitress and told her if she didn't get what Kagome wanted that he would be forced to talk to her manager and tell him or her that their employee was being rude and to fire her as soon as possible. She frowned and walked off getting Kagome her drink. Kagome mumbled a simple 'thank you' and went back to eating and staying quiet.

And so dinner came and went the waitress not talking only when spoken to or when she needed to speak. Sesshomaru knew what she was saying to her co-works about Kagome. They were saying how lucky she was to have such a hot looking guy like him as her boyfriend, he smirked which looked like it got Kagome even madder.

Kagome was not impressed what so ever, she wanted to go home WITH her necklace, but that looked like it was far from happening all because of the sexy demon across the table from her. And yes she thought he was sexy, she thought he was drop dead gorgeous and she had no clue what god hated her and wanted her to suffer but whoever had it out for her was gunna pay! She saw him smirking thinking it was her which made her frown.

So when their drinks was taken away Kagome excused herself from the table and said that she needed to go to the bathroom. She grabbed her purse and made a b-line to the bathroom. When she was in a stall she made sure no one was around and began to dial Kass's cell number. When no one picked up Kagome began to panic. So she called the house number it rang three times before someone picked up. It was Kass.

"Yo"

"HE'SNOTGOINGTOGIVEITBACK!!!"

"Hi to you too Kagome... And speak again only slower and in English please...."

"He's not –Gulp- going to –Gasp- give back-Cough- my necklace" She hacked out.

"What do you mean he's not going to give it back we had a deal?"

" Well he said he's not going to give it back till he brings me back home... which means I have to stay with this asshole till then... and that could be for another... oh I don't know 4 HOURS!."

"Hmmm"

"What! I'm in a dyeing crises and all you can say is Hmm!"

"I was thinking dip shit! How about this? I call you in 5 minutes then you tell Sesshomaru that he needs to drive you home because your mom called here looking for you or something... Make something up and make it good."

"Fine and you better call or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

"I don't know but it will be something you don't like!"

"Ahaha ok there Kagome! Talk to you in less the 5!"

They hung up and Kagome we out of the stall and washed her hands and freshened up a little. When she came out her cell started to ring right when she was in Sesshomaru's line of site. So she picked it up as Kass blabbed about nothing, when she was done she hung up and told Sesshomaru that he had to drive her home because Kass was really sick from the food they had that day and that no one was home to look after her.

But he knew the real reason. Being a demon had its good points, and he could hear Kass on the other end talking away about nothing and then he heard her say ' and remember to get your necklace before he leaves!' he smirked and nodded getting up, putting a big bill on the table to cover their meal and a generous tip. They walked to his car and he helped Kagome in. When they got back to Kass's house he got out and walked around to Kagome's side and opened the door for her helping her out. They walked up to the door Kagome pulling out her keys, before she got to the door Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and spun her around and smashed her against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome was so confused she didn't know why he was kissing her only knew that she liked it and wanted more. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. He licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance and she opened her mouth and their tongs fought. He loved the taste of her and wanted more so he grabbed the back of her hair and tilted her head back more. Kagome was in heaven, until he pulled away to let her breath. Which was good since she needed it, when she opened her eyes no one was there and he's car was already speeding out of the driveway. Kagome sighed as she unlocked the door and walked in shutting it behind her. She touched her lips where only moments ago his lips where. It felt so right to be like that with him to be kissing him. But that's when she remembered about her necklace. When her mind wasn't fogged with lust, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, bound to wake up anybody in the house.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you just got out of bed after having se-"

"Don't Even SAY IT!! THAT STUPID FUCKING JACKASS! AGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed! "I'm GOING TO KILL HIM! There's NO WAY In HELL I'm EVER going to go out or do ANYTHING with him again!"

"So I take it you didn't get your necklace back now did you?"

"AGHHH!!!! FUCK!" Kagome stomped up the stairs mumbling about stupid jerks and how they fluster people to make them forget about important things. Kinkster was right behind her trying to think of ways to get on Kagome's good side before she remembered her promise in hugging Inuyasha...' If I'm lucky it will only be THAT!' she looked like she was going to be sick...

" Kaggooommeeeee! What happened!"

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he held the tiny piece of silver in his hand at a red light. He heard what Kagome said about him behind his back and he thought it was funny. This year was going to be the best year of his life. He was going to have the most fun out of anybody, he was the leader of the pack and what he wanted he got. And he wanted Kagome Higurashi and anyone who tried to stop him would be as good as dead...

* * *

**So here's the next chapter I got it up in more time then my other ones! He he. So I'm working now full time so I might only have the weekends to work on this, and maybe some time during the week when I get home from work... So I'm hoping that with your reviews it will give me hope that people like my story and I can write more! ******** So if it is possible I would like at least 8 reviews and then I will update it for sure! So Read and review and I really appreciate it.**

_**Luna Angel**_


	7. Chapter 7:Forced Hugs & Silent Treatment

**Chapter 7 – Forced Hugs & The Silent Treatment **

Okay Sesshomaru thought it was going to be nothing, a piece of cake. He never told himself he was wrong... But today was the last straw. She had ignored him as much as he knew she could. When she had gotten to school the week after their 'date' Kagome had done everything she could to stay clear of him. It was like he had some big stench that he couldn't smell or something. Even her friends Sango and Kass weren't looking at him like they normally did when they caught him staring at Kagome. So what had he done wrong?

He went over every possible thing in his head? He had done what he normally did on a date with a girl he wanted. But Kagome wasn't just some girl! She was a woman that he had liked for the longest time but could never figure how she worked? She was nice, sweet, and kind hearted, always thought of others before herself. And yet she had the attitude of demoness, always standing her ground and never backing down, even to him. So what had he done wrong? He asked himself this as he sat down in his last period class, not paying attention to anyone and getting right to work like he normally did. Kagura tried to get his attention by passing him at any moment she could but he just kept to his work and didn't give her the time of day. This pissed her off even more but, made someone at the back of the class snicker. When he looked up to see who it was he was shocked.

There sat Kagome her hand over her mouth trying to keep quiet. Her eyes dancing with laughter, her friend Kinkster gave her a nudged and asked her what's wrong. She just shook her head, whispered something that not even his demon hearing could pick up and went back to work. But before she did he got a glimpse of her looking at him still with the laughter hidden in her blue depths.

Kagome couldn't help herself, no matter how mad she was at the pumpuse jerk; no one deserved something like that done to them! She watched him walk into the room all high and mighty and she just wanted to walk up to him punch him in the face breaking his personal bubble of mightiness and walk away with her head held high. But she couldn't do that, not when was watching her every move. That woman gave rude ass teacher/principal from hell a whole new meaning! If she caught Kagome so much as sneezing where she shouldn't be she tried getting her into trouble. The week at Kass's had been eventful since she didn't help her get her necklace back she did make sure she got her back. Kagome laughed again as she remembered Kinkster's face when she made her hug Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha he's face was priceless!

* * *

**Flashback**

The next couple days at Kinkster's house where nice. They went swimming, had the gang over for a party or two. It was awesome but not as awesome as when Kagome made Kinkster hug Inuyasha!

The gang had come over for a party since it was the weekend and the people who didn't get suspended where aloud out. Inuyasha had begged his mother to let him go, and after some sweet talking from Kagome she let him out with a warning that if he were to get into trouble anymore he would be severely punished. So when everyone got to Kinkster's that night they are started talking about what Kagome and Kinkster had missed that week at school.

"You haven't missed much guys."

"Yeah Sango's right! The best thing that's happened all week was Kagura almost falling down the stairs!!! She was watching Sesshomaru and WAM! She tripped! But someone here couldn't have that now could they!?" Miroku smacked Koga upside the head.

"Well sorry for being a gentleman!"

"And you picked that day to be a gentleman to someone who got Kagome suspended! Nice real nice Koga!" Kinkster added another good slap to his head as well.

"Look if I would have known I would be getting treated like THIS I would have never done it! She was a bitch about it anyways...She started complaining how Sesshomaru could have seen! And oh my god what if he thinks you and me are a EWWWW... yeah like I wanna go through that again..."

Everyone started laughing, and then that's when Kagome got her idea. "Hey Koga I got something that will make you feel much better and make your day!"

"Kagome love I don't think anything could make my day any better. Just being in your presence makes it worth my while."

"Oh down boy! Ha no I have something that really will. You see Kinkster owes me a little favour and I'm going to make her do it right now." Kagome smiled evilly as she watched Kinkster's face pale.

"Please don't!!! I promise I'll be more help next time ANYTHING but THAT!!! Kagome!" She started to walk towards the door.

"Nope deals a deal and you failed to help ha ha. Hey Ruku wanna help me?" She turned to Naraku who smiled and walked towards Kinkster.

"Hey man! I broke you nose once don't make me do it again!" Kinkster put her hands up trying to stop him from grabbing her and stopping her escape.

"Sorry Kinkster, she's got her own powers of sabotage on me too..."

Kinkster looked over Naraku's shoulder and glared. "Did anyone ever tell you, you can be really evil sometimes?"

"Nope never, it's a first time for me!"

"Well glad I could pop that cherry! Now come on please don't!"

Kagome laughed, and then laughed even harder when Inuyasha walked into the room not knowing what had been going on.

"What's all the fuss about? And who's popping who's cherry? And why!?" he scratched his head.

"Well my friend, it looks like you will be one of the few to see Miss. Kass get tortured by " Miroku put his arm around Inuyasha and smiled. Then out of nowhere had him pinned so he couldn't move. "Got'em Kagome!"

"What the HELL is going on"

"You know Inuyasha you can be really stupid sometimes! Dog boy your part of it!" Kinkster yelled from across the room.

"Whaaaaaaa???"

The next thing Inuyasha knew Kinkster was hugging him. He was shocked at first then really freaked out. He had no clue what was happening? One moment he was eating some grub from the table and the next thing he knows Miroku pinned him, now Kinkster was hugging him. He went pale and tried to shove her off like someone who just found out they had bugs all over them. But it wouldn't work. Miroku and Naraku where on either sides of the two holding them in place. All that could be heard was laughter from the whole group. Kagome's the loudest.

"Okay guys let them go I think Inuyasha looks like he's going to cry!"

They let go and Inuyasha went straight to the ground. While Kinkster ran to the bathroom yelled something about having a LONG shower and slammed the door shut.

"What the HELL was that about! Where you two TRYING to kill me!" he glared at Miroku and Naraku, they just shook their heads and pointed to Kagome who couldn't stop giggling behind her hand.

"And I thought you innocent mind couldn't come up with something so Horrible!!!"

"Well Inuyasha you thought wrong ha ha"

Everyone laughed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**.

Kagome giggled at the memory. Kinkster hadn't come out of the bathroom for almost two full hours. And when she did come out she looked like a ripe tomato from scrubbing so hard, she had her clothes in a black garbage bag and later on that night when they all had a camp fire in the back yard she burned the clothes. When they asked her if that was really necessary she just glared and went back to pocking the fire. It had taken Kagome a day and a half and a lot of Kinkster's favourite cooking to get her to talk to Kagome again, but in the end she acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Then the bell rang and Kagome was amazed at how fast the class went. Normally it felt like forever because she knew she has the class with most of the people she hated. As she was walking out the door Kagura pumped into her and knocked all her books down. With some not so lady like words Kagome bent down and started picking them up. As she was picking up her books someone handed her, her History book. That hand was attached to an arm, which was attached to a body, which was attached to a really gorgeous face. It was none other than Sesshomaru, the prince charming of her school. The Jackass of Jackass's. She took the book said a quiet thank you that he had to strain to hear and walked away, while trying to put the books in her bag.

That was it for Sesshomaru; he didn't want to be ignored anymore by her. He wanted answers and god damn it he was going to get them! He stormed after Kagome to her locker, slammed it shut and blocked her from leaving.

"This Sesshomaru would like an explanation as to why you have been ignoring me."

"Well Sesshomaru your smart try figuring it out on your own." She said as she tried to walk around him. But he just kept his arm where it was and wouldn't budge. "Let me go Sesshomaru..." she glared up at him.

"No"

"Look just because you're a spoiled brat who always gets his way and what he wants doesn't mean that I'm just going to roll over and do what you say like a bitch! Go it!?"

People where staring now and he didn't want to cause a scene...Well at least not yet anyways. "Yes Kagome I got it. But I would still like to know why you have been ignoring me. I do not like it."

"Wow Sesshomaru for a person with a 4.0 average you're really dumb. Think about it for a bit longer then get back to me. Remember I'm not just some prissy bitch you can have on a whim. I'm an actual person with feelings. And you have something that means the world to me. So think on that and get back to me, now if you would excuse me I have to go home." She ducked under his arm and ran down the hallway and out the door. Leaving Sesshomaru to stand in the hallway by himself to think. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!!! Sorry about the wait! But here you go! Sorry it's not long, but at least it's another chapter. I hope everyone likes it and I would love your reviews! Glad for any of them! And here is a little bit of what happens in the next chapter.**

* * *

When Kagome came to school the next day she was shocked to say the least. There where she left him was Sesshomaru, sitting in the same clothes but by his side was his knapsack. When he seen her coming he smiled at her and started to get up.

"Kagome I've been thinking like you said and I know what I did wrong." His hand lifted up and Kagome nearly cried for joy at what she seen.

* * *

**There you go! Happy Reading!**

**Peace and Love!**

_**Luna Angel**_


End file.
